


Mistletoe Woes

by arynna



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Character, Pansexual Character, Shoebox Project
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 11:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2849795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arynna/pseuds/arynna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you've never read the Shoebox Project, I hope you get a chance to. Hogwarts has enchanted mistletoe that screams at students it catches unawares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe Woes

"THE FIRST NOEL, THE ANGELS DID SAY: KISS THE BLONDE OR I'LL INJURE YOU GRAVELY," the damn mistletoe shrieked like nothing Lily Evans had heard before or since. Having bolted from Charms toward the Great Hall, she'd taken a shortcut down a hallway she thought was deserted. She ended up running into Narcissa Black, the two of them now caught underneath a spring of Hogwarts very own enchanted mistletoe. Unlike Muggle mistletoe, these thrice-be-damned plants shrieked at passerby they caught unawares until they kissed--No matter who they were.

"This can't be happening," Lily groaned into her palms. It didn't escape her that Narcissa was silent, cheeks pink.

"YOU SURE HAVE ALL THE LUCK, RED. NOW GET TO KISSING BLONDIE. MAKE THE YULETIDE GAY!"

"I'm pansexual!" a horrified Lily squeaked as Narcissa put her face in her hands.

"SPEAK FOR YOURSELF. NOW HURRY UP, OR I'LL TURN YOUR HAIR GREEN."

"That's _my_ job," Narcissa snarled, though there was something different in her tone. Lily lost control of her thoughts when she felt Cissa's lips on hers, like an electric current. She moaned into the kiss as Narcissa smiled against her mouth.

"MERRY SEXUAL REVELATION AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!"


End file.
